


lie

by lcvelinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelinnie/pseuds/lcvelinnie
Summary: minho spent the last two years of his life loving a lie.





	lie

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. just a vent. no proofreading, excuse misspellings.

...

minho sat in a seat of anxiety, waiting for his boyfriend to get home. it was late, nearly three am and minho had sent an abundance of worried texts to the elder's phone, only to get an angry text in respond and left on read. the texts went a little like such.

min <3  
chris? when are you gonna get home?

min <3  
chris? you okay??

min <3  
chris?

min <3  
are you going to stay at changs tonight again?

min <3  
chris??

min <3  
im worried :(

min <3  
stay safe

min <3  
please dont overwork yourself

min <3  
please tell me whats going on when you get the chance, ill stop spamming

min <3  
i love you

chrissy !! <3<3  
could you fuck of for one fucking minute??? jesus, you never let me be alone for longer than ten fucking minutes, i have shit to do. fuck off, for once.

min <3  
oh

min <3  
sorry

min <3  
goodnight

 

minho flinched as the front door swung open and in came a slightly tipsy christopher. the younger was quick to the blonde's side, leading him and seating him on the couch.

"chris? are you alright?" he mumbled. he saw the glare from his peripheral and knew tonight was going to end badly. he just knew it.

"minho, can we talk?" the elder had slurred out, voice slow and drawn out yet the syllables were clumped together in a clumsy excuse of a sentence. minho nodded, turning his body to the blonde, legs crossed on the couch.

"minho, i don't love you. i have to say it."

the honey skinned boy felt his world crumble into tiny pieces like crumpled up, balled bread. but he listened on.

"i was bored one day and you were pretty, i thought it'd be fun to play with you and you fell for me but i felt bad leaving you after that so i pretended to love you too. i found someone i actually love. i've been 'cheating' on you, if you can call it that. you can, if you want. it's technically what it is, because even though i don't love you, we are in a relationship. which-, we should change. i want to breakup, and i'm sure you would too after hearing all of this. i should've said so sooner but honestly, i'm a coward. i'm a coward and prick and it takes me having a few shots of heavy tequila to get the words out of mouth. so, i'll sleep at my boyfriend's house tonight and get my things moved out by lunch tomorrow." he spoke before standing, his actions way too calm for his words to be an excuse of some type.

as he exited his- _minho's_ apartment, minho realizes; he meant it. every single word, every single syllable, that came out of his kiss swollen lips (thanks to somebody else) were true. he never loved minho.

and yet, minho can't help but feel otherwise.

the words don't set in to minho's head until he's brushing his teeth that morning and chris walks in, tossing the spare key on the dining table and bringing out boxes of items. they don't set in to minho's head until he sees chris pile those boxes in a moving van and peck a short, brunette boy on the nose.

the words don't fully break him until chris enters the apartment again to say one last goodbye.

with the older watching in guilt and horror, minho collapses on the burgundy hardwood flooring, pained wails and hurt sobs exiting his anxiously bitten lips, eyes screwed shut and eyebrows knitted together.

he cries until the sun sets. he cries until the sun rises once more. he cries until summer. he cries until halloween. he cries until christmas. and he cries especially hard when he receives the christmas letter from chris.

he cries until he can't anymore. because he realizes the past 2 years of his life was spent dedicated to loving a lie.


End file.
